turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Fluffle scraps
Book in Kindergarten On the second day of non-PPDC kindy, Book falls and scratches a knee. teacher offers to take Book to the nurse's office, and Book /freaks /out and wails and cries and refuses to budge until Anni offers a toy cubby. The teacher takes the rest of the kids to play outside while the TA calls Jackson. "Mr Jones," greets the TA weakly. "Got an upset bean for me?" "Yea... this way, please." Anni sits in front of a cubby, casually reading Matilda Goes to the Doctor. '' "Hey, Anni," says Jackson. "Hallo~" She moves aside. Jackson stoops. "Hey, Booklet." Book flies out into Jackson arms. "They wanted to take me away!" The TA explains worriedly, "Book scratched up a knee; we just wanted to put a bandaid on it in the nurse's office." Jackson stands, nods. "Wasn't so benign at our old school." Baby vs Lightcap "I don't understand why you're so scared of us," says the head grey. "We're not going to hurt you or take you away. I highly doubt we'll make Rangers out of your or Book; Book's too wild, and Rangers have to be smart which you have given us no indication that you are." Class Picture probably Jackson, is trying to take a posed photograph of all the fluffles. It's not going well. Between "[[Button family scraps#Same|Same]" and "Doomed", since Button looks about 8-10 to me.] Sean— Rika, Fenna, and Jupiter turn to him in sync. —snarls, "Say that again." Book— Rika, Fenna, and Jupiter swing their gazes to Book. —hollers, "I /'said', you're a puffed-up, empty-headed buttwipe!" "That's—" Back to Sean. "—what I thought you said." Anni rolls— To Anni. —her eyes, pleads, "Can't you two get along for five minutes?" Sean steps— To Sean. —closer to Book. "Not when—" Baby frowns. Book puffs— To Book. —into Sean's personal space. "/'He''' started—" Izzy— To Izzy. —sighs. "You can fight later. Outside maybe, so you don't break another lamp." Sean takes— To Sean. —another step, huffs, "'m not dropping it 'til Book apologizes." Book steps— To Book. —forward, smugs, "You'll be waiting forever, then, butthat." Baby gets some distance from the action. "That does it!" roars Sean, lunging— "It's so /'on'!" yells Book, charging— Button leaps on Sean's back, winds up dangling there like a squirmy backpack. Izzy grabs Book around the middle, pins Book's arms. Snicket slinks out of the way, up around Baby's shoulders. Sean fights to keep his balance, claws at Button's arms. "Gerroff, ye li'l—" Book wiggles, fails to escape. "Nope!" chirps Button, wraps his legs around Sean's waist. Over they go. Sean's up in a moment, jamming an elbow in Button's stomach as he flails, dives— Izzy spins, gets himself between Sean and his target. —into Izzy's back, sends Izzy and Book crashing to the floor, lands on top of them. Button sprawls on the rug like a starfish. Logan wades in, hauls Sean off, traps him in an arm-lock. Baby looks down at Button, eyebrow raised in concern. Izzy makes sure Book stays put by refusing to get up. Button flashes thumbs up, wheezes, "'e's heavier 'en I thought." Baby sighs. Open Yun launches the third rock at the upstairs window, mutters, 「He's one sound sleeper ....」 A fourth flies— ""For fuck's sake—"" Yun eeps. ""—knock it the fuck off!"" Yun cowers. Sean appears, rubbing his head and hissing, "The window's open, ye fruit loop!" "Sorry!" Yun rubs his neck. "So ... can I come in?" "After lunch!" The window slams. Yun ponders, then plucks another pebble, winds up, and— Category:Ficlet Category:Scraps Category:Book Category:Jackson Category:Baby Category:Lightcap Category:Book (ficlet) Category:Jackson (ficlet) Category:Baby (ficlet) Category:Lightcap (ficlet) Category:DriftSci interest in Ranger babies Category:Matilda (reference) Category:Sean Category:Sean (ficlet) Category:Rika Category:Rika (ficlet) Category:Fenna Category:Fenna (ficlet) Category:Jupiter Category:Jupiter (ficlet) Category:The Flock Category:Anni Category:Anni (ficlet) Category:Izzy Category:Izzy (ficlet) Category:Button Category:Button (ficlet) Category:Snicket Category:Snicket (ficlet)